You Die Like Angels Sing
by nanetys
Summary: .: - Se eu tirá-la de lá, vai manter-se longe dela, para sempre? :. .:fanfic escrita para o Concurso RFT:.


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E eu realmente não estou com saco para piadinhas hoje._

**N/A** Fanfic para o Concurso RFT. Conto de fadas: Rapunzel. Sinto muito se não ficou parecido com a história, mas isso é só o que eu tenho para oferecer --'

**

* * *

**

You Die Like Angels Sing

_Eu acordo em terror  
Melros gritando  
Catedrais negras derramando  
Meia-noite em seus altares  
Eu sou seu servo  
Minha imortal  
Pálida e perfeita  
Paraíso tão pecaminoso  
As estátuas fecham os olhos  
O quarto está mudando  
Despedace minha pele  
E me drene_

_(Ludo – The Horror of Our Love)_

* * *

Ela passava as mãos pela cama, sem saber bem o que fazer. Seu rosto pálido, frio e doentio demonstrava a mais profunda infelicidade. Queria poder tocar piano, ou cantar, ou dançar, ou escrever poesias, ou pintar, ou fazer algo que pudesse expressar o que sentia. Mas não sabia fazer nada daquilo. Deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, gemendo. Queria sair dali. Queria ser livre.

Foi até a porta, e se jogou contra ela. Começou a gritar para que a tirassem de lá. Queria sair, queria sair, queria sair! A mulher loira de seios fartos e olhos castanhos passou pela porta – ela pôde enxergar através a pequena janelinha – com uma expressão de dó, suspirou pesadamente e desapareceu logo em seguida.

- ME TIRE DAQUI! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME PRENDER! – mas a mulher já estava longe demais. Desolada, ela escorregou pela parede até cair no chão, chorando compulsivamente.

**-#-**

Ela passou as unhas pelos braços, fazendo-os sangrarem. Encostou a testa no chão, gemendo em voz baixa. Se aquela mulher ou uma de suas ajudantes a encontrassem no estado em que estava, certamente seria torturada – era sempre daquele jeito. Hinata olhou as paredes brancas do quarto onde estava trancada. Queria sair. Mas não podia. Não tinha mais forças. Aquelas pessoas lhe tiravam as energias.

Na porta de seu quarto, Tsunade e Sakura conversavam. Ela parecia tão sozinha e infeliz. E, às vezes, realmente parecia que ela não merecia estar lá. Mas não era daquele jeito que as coisas funcionavam. Suspirando, elas olharam pela janela que havia na porta. A garota jazia no chão, as unhas cravadas nos braços, fazendo com que o sangue escorresse por suas mãos e as mangas de suas roupas brancas.

- Droga! – disse Sakura, entre dentes, enquanto entrava no quarto com uma seringa nas mãos.

Assim que a viu, Hinata gritou e avançou sobre ela. Por sorte, Sakura estava acostumada àquilo, e com um pouco de esforço conseguiu injetar o calmante na veia da outra, que logo estava adormecida em seus braços.

**-#-**

- Que dia é hoje? – perguntou Hinata, enquanto cutucava a comida que lhe era colocada na frente. Sakura suspirou e sentou-se, as pernas cruzadas. Tentou sorrir, e disse:

- Sábado.

- Hum. – a garota de olhos perolados colocou uma colherada na boca, com o rosto corando. Sábado era dia de visita. Sakura sabia que aquilo fazia bem à garota, e aquilo era bom. – Você pode me ajudar a me arrumar, Haruno-san?

A enfermeira sorriu, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Quando Hinata acabou de comer, Sakura a ajudou a se lavar e a pentear o cabelo. Ela pôde perceber que, conforme se aproximava o horário de visitas, Hinata ia ficando mais bem-disposta. Então, não achou ruim perder uma hora com a garota.

**-#-**

Assim que viu o primo se aproximar, Hinata sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele foi até ela, sério, como sempre. Seu guardião, seu protetor. A única pessoa na qual ela podia confiar. Ela estava sentada em frente à mesa branca, e ele sentou-se do outro lado. Neji ainda tentou sorrir, mas ao vê-la com aquela expressão sofrida no rosto, ele não conseguia.

- Neji-nii-san. – disse ela, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

- Hinata-sama. – ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Estava gelado. – Você está bem, Hinata-sama?

- Não. – ela segurou a mão dele, e ele percebeu que ela tremia. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, e ela parecia estar fazendo muito esforço para segurar o choro. – Me tire daqui, por favor! _Eu não estou louca_!

Neji sentiu sua garganta dar um nó. Queria poder dizer que sim, que a tiraria de lá. Mas ele não tinha autoridade para aquilo. Apertou a mão dela com força em seus dedos, sentindo sua pele frágil, gelada e, ao mesmo tempo macia. Aquele lugar estava acabando com ela. E ele _tinha_ o dever de protegê-la. Ela era o que havia de mais importante para ele. Não era justo que ele não fosse sequer capaz de salvá-la daquela prisão, daquele hospício!

- Eu vou conversar com eles, Hinata-sama.

- _Conversar_? – exclamou ela, com um tom irônico, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. – Se conversar adiantasse alguma coisa, eles já teriam me tirado daqui, de tanto que eu já falei! – Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos, soluçando. – Me ajude, me ajude, me ajude!

- Hinata-sama... – ele estendeu uma das mãos para ele. Era angustiante vê-la desolada daquela maneira.

- Por que meu pai me colocou aqui, Neji-nii-san? – ela perguntou, erguendo os olhos marejados para ele.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas mudou de idéia. Como dizer a ele que foi por tê-la encontrado na banheira, com os pulsos cortados, um mar de sangue ao seu redor e uma carta de suicídio na pia? Como dizer que foi por medo de chegar tão perto de perdê-la novamente? Como dizer que era para evitar que a tragédia que ocorrera com sua mãe há doze anos se repetisse? Como dizer que era porque ela estava num estágio muito avançado de depressão? Aquilo iria partir o coração dela. Não, ele tinha que consolá-la. Ele era o único que ainda ia visitá-la toda semana. Ele era a única pessoa que ela ainda tinha, depois de três anos esquecida em um hospício.

- Eu não sei, Hinata-sama... Não sei. – ele passou as mãos por seus cabelos negros, para consolá-la.

- Se eu morresse hoje, faria alguma diferença na sua vida? – perguntou ela, encarando vagamente uma mancha cinza na mesa branca. Ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta repentina, mas, ao ver que ela esperava uma resposta, sorriu e disse:

- Claro que sim.

- Para melhor ou para pior?

- Para _muito_ pior, Hinata-sama. – ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você sentiria falta de vir _a esse lugar_? – ele riu, e segurou as duas mãos dela, carinhosamente.

- Não. Eu sentiria falta de te ver, _onde quer que fosse_.

Ela sorriu, apertando as mãos dele. Olhando-a nos olhos, ele falou:

- Vou tirá-la daqui, Hinata-sama. Nem que isso me custe a vida.

**-#-**

- Hiashi-sama. – Neji fez uma reverência ao entrar no escritório do tio. Ainda lendo os papéis em sua mesa, Hiashi fez sinal para que o outro se sentasse. Suspirando pesadamente, ele foi até a cadeira, ficando frente a frente com o homem que prendara sua amada num hospício. – Vim aqui falar sobre Hinata-sama.

Ao ouvir o nome da filha, Hiashi ergueu os olhos para o sobrinho. Seu rosto se mantinha impassível e duro, mas Neji podia enxergar o brilho turbulento nos olhos de seu tio ao ouvir o nome de Hinata. A parte mais difícil era tentar descobrir que emoção tão forte era aquela por trás daquele brilho. Era ligeiramente assustador estar cara-a-cara com seu tio – ele intimidava completamente seu sobrinho.

- Diga. – falou Hiashi, com sua voz sem emoção.

- Hiashi-sama... Eu não acho apropriado mantê-la naquele... _lugar_. – Hiashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo Neji engolir em seco. Precisava manter-se firme. – Ela não tem problema nenhum. Pelo menos, não um que precise de internação. Acho que um simples psicólogo poderia ajudá-la. Se ela continuar lá, aí sim vai acabar enlouquecendo.

- Só um psicólogo...? – Hiashi cruzou os dedos, parecendo, naquele instante, ainda mais assustador. – Um psicólogo faria com que você deixasse de amá-la tanto, Neji?

- C-como?

- Eu sei que ela é saudável. Sei que ela não precisava estar lá. – ele virou sua cadeira em direção à janela. – Mas não quero você tocando minha filha. Ela é _minha_.

- Seu... – Neji colocou-se de pé, realmente furioso. – Está me dizendo que aquilo foi só com o intuito de afastá-la de mim?

- Sim. Convenientemente, ela entrou em depressão pouco depois de eu perceber o interesse que você tinha nela. Então, eu acabei mandando-a para aquele hospício. – Hiashi suspirou. – Imaginei que você se afastasse dela por causa do lugar em que ela estava. Mas creio que não deu os resultados que eu esperava.

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! – explodiu Neji, socando a mesa. – POR QUÊ?! RESPONDE, POR QUÊ?!

- Pensei já ter dito. Ela é _minha_.

- HINATA-SAMA NÃO É DE NINGUÉM! – Neji deu um tapa no porta-lápis que estava sobre a mesa, fazendo-o se espatifar no chão. – TIRE-A DE LÁ!

Hiashi permaneceu calado, pensativo. Neji arfava, suas mãos segurando a mesa com tanta força que chegava a arranhar a madeira. Seu peito subia e descia, e ele sentia uma vontade insana e cruel de pular sobre o homem à sua frente e torturá-lo até que ele implorasse por misericórdia. Finalmente, seu tio voltou seu olhar para o sobrinho, com uma expressão calculista no rosto.

- Se eu tirá-la de lá, vai manter-se longe dela, para sempre?

Neji arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Sentiu seu peito se contrair. Pela felicidade de Hinata, ele seria capaz de fazer aquele sacrifício?

"Eu sentiria falta de te ver, _onde quer que fosse_."

Seria?

**-#-**

Sakura bateu três vezes na porta, e então abriu-a. Hinata estava sentada em um canto do quarto, a cabeça encostada na parede, pensativa. Ela ficava muito pensativa enquanto estava trancada no quarto. Sorriu ao vê-la daquele jeito, tão _normal_ para uma moça de sua idade. E estava feliz com a notícia que daria, _muito_ feliz. "Livre, Hinata-chan, você está livre", era o que queria dizer, o que queria gritar para sua amiga. Hinata ergueu os olhos para ela, e suspirou.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado, fiz? Você não está aqui para me dar calmantes nem nada disso, está? – ela parecia desanimada.

- Não. – respondeu Sakura, rindo. Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É hora do almoço, já? – perguntou, preocupada com a possibilidade de estar perdendo a única coisa sã que ainda possuía: sua noção de tempo.

- Não. – Sakura a abraçou, deixando-a confusa. – Você vai sair daqui, Hinata-chan!

- O-o que? – Hinata começou a tremer de emoção. – Haruno-san, p-por favor... N-não se b-brinca com... com essas coisas.

- Não é brincadeira! – Sakura segurou o rosto da amiga entre as mãos. Hianta chorava copiosamente, agradecendo em voz baixa. – Seu pai disse que prefere te pagar um psicólogo e mantê-la em casa, e não trancada aqui!

- O-obrigada... O-obrigada... – Hinata abraçou Sakura. – Espere até eu falar com o Neji-nii-san, ele vai ficar tão feliz...!

- Vai sim!

**-#-**

Hinata chegou em casa e jogou-se no sofá. Abraçou as almofadas, feliz por estar ali, em um hambiente aconchegante. Não sabia se devia chorar, rir, gritar ou dançar – simplesmente não havia como expressar sua felicidade. Quando Hanabi entrou na sala, as duas se abraçaram, e então Hinata fez tudo o que teve vontade de fazer: gritou, riu, chorou, cantou e dançou com Hanabi ainda em seus braços, tão feliz por estar de volta, por estar com sua família. Sabia que não poderia esperar aquela demonstração de alegria por seu pai, e que para ele, não fazia diferença se ela estava feliz ou não. Mas ele não estragaria sua alegria com aquela indiferença.

E ela devia tudo a Neji. Tinha certeza de que ele era o responsável por aquilo. Uma semana após prometer que a tiraria de lá, ela simplesmente saía? É claro que ele havia cumprido sua promessa. Ele era assim – sempre que prometia algo a Hinata, ele cumpria. Parecia que, para fazê-la feliz, não haviam obstáculos que ele não superasse.

- Hanabi-nee-chan, cadê o Neji-nii-san? – perguntou, quando as duas sentaram-se no sofá, cansadas após tanto comemorarem.

- Não sei. Faz cinco dias que não o vejo. – respondeu Hanabi, colocando a mão no queixo. – Depois de conversar com o papai no domingo, ele parece que tomou chá de sumiço. Não atende celular, não responde e-mails...

Hinata sentiu parte da alegria dela desaparecer. Então, ninguém sabia dele? Mas ele poderia estar com algum problema! Um pensamento terrível passou por sua cabeça. E se Neji tivesse se metido em alguma encrenca para tirá-la do hospício? Se levantou, tentando manter o bom humor. Seu pai havia sido o último a falar com ele, não é? Ia perguntar se ele sabia de algo. E se ele não soubesse, iria pedir-lhe para procurar Neji.

**-#-**

Hinata estava jogada na cama, chorando descontroladamente. Ouvia as pessoas baterem à porta de seu quarto, mas não dava ouvidos. Nenhum deles se importava realmente com ela. Nenhum deles a amava de verdade. _Onde estava Neji?_ Seu pai sabia, mas não queria lhe contar. E ninguém ia ajudá-la a procurar por ele. Queria ele de volta. Queria seu guardião, seu protetor, seu herói, seu anjo da guarda de volta! Urrou de raiva. Malditos fossem todos aqueles, por terem-no tirado dela!

Ouviu a porta abrir. Claro, seu pai tinha uma chave de reserva.

- Neji-nii-san... – murmurou, apenas.

- Ele te abandonou, Hinata.

- MENTIROSO! MENTIROSO! – ela não conseguia gritar outra coisa. – MENTIROSO! MENTIROSO!

Hiashi balançou a cabeça, e saiu do quarto, enquanto os gritos dela se faziam ouvir por toda a casa.

**-#-**

- AAAAHH!

O grito da empregada atraiu todos da casa. No chão do banheiro, envolta em uma poça de sangue, ainda na camisola de seda branca e com a garganta cortada, jazia Hinata. Ela segurava uma faca ensangüentada na mão esquerda, e em seu rosto havia uma expressão serena e quase feliz. Hanabia caiu no chão, chorando angustiada; Hiashi passou os olhos pelo banheiro, mas daquela vez não havia carta de despedida. Apenas uma foto sobre a pia, respingada de sangue, de Neji e Hinata com sete anos segurando as mãos. Atrás da foto, as palavras _O único que sentiria falta._

- E-ela... N-não t-tem p-pulso... – soluçava a empregada que a encontrara.

- Ela não devia ter saído de lá. – foi só o que Hiashi disse, saindo do banheiro.

**-#-**

No outro lado da cidade, o corpo de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e compridos e olhos perolados boiava, sem vida, sob uma ponte.

* * *

**N/A** Bom, eis aí a fic. Não acho que tenha ficado TÃO parecida com Rapunzel, e, bom, foi difícil escrever me baseando no conto de fadas. Eu sei que não vou ganhar por não ter adaptado direito, mas foda-se (e sim, eu fiquei cismada com a adaptação. Não adianta tentar me convencer do contrário).

De qualquer jeito, eu até que achei que a fic não ficou tão horrível quanto eu estava pensando que ficaria. E, para quem não sabe, o título significa "Você morre como anjos cantam". Não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas é um trecho da música Horror of Our Love (usada no começo), e é um dos meus trechos favoritos. Sério, OUÇAM ESSA MÚSICA. Ela é TUDO.

Agora, é cruzar os dedos.

_Reviews para essa pobre alma carente de afeto, sim?_


End file.
